Timeline
This timeline lists all known events in the universe of the ''Dishonored'' franchise, dated following the modern calendar established across the Isles. Choices such as the fate of assassination targets or endings are not listed unless they are regarded as canon in the latest installments of the series. −3000 ;Unknown year :Month of Darkness: A young boy is sacrificed in the Void by The Envisioned, thus creating the Outsider.The Outsider during A Crack in the Slab: "It's the place where my throat was cut, four thousand years ago."Born in the Month of Darkness Year 0 ;1st Day, Month of Earth :End of the Great Burning, dated as the beginning of the modern calendar. 800 ;Unknown date :Disappearance of the ancient civilization established on Dunwall's grounds, in Gristol. 1500 ;1572 :Founding of the Academy of Natural Philosophy in Dunwall. 1600 ;1625 :14th Day, Month of Songs: End of the War of Four Crowns. ;1626 :2nd Day, Month of Nets: Coronation of Emperor Finlay Morgengaard I, marking the foundation of the Empire of the Isles. :20th Day, Month of Timber: The Parliament is created in Gristol. ;1631 :Morgengaard commissions the first fleet of whaling ships, starting the whale trade.Old History Textbook 1650 ;1651 :Coronation of Empress Valessa Morgengaard. ;1668 :Coronation of Emperor Jalle Morgengaard. ;1669 :Coronation of Emperor Aneirin Rhydderch. ;1675 :Coronation of Emperor Ailish Rhydderch. ;1678 :Coronation of Emperor Hurien Morgengaard. 1700 ;1701 :Beginning of the construction of the Abbey in Dunwall, as ordered by Overseer John Clavering. ;1705 :Coronation of Emperor Yefim Olaskir. :Beginning of the Rectification War, led by the Abbey of the Everyman. ;1708 :End of the construction of the Abbey. :Siege of White Cliff, marking the end of the Rectification War. ;1711 :The Abbey of the Everyman is named State Religion of the Empire. ;1714 :Coronation of Empress Zolana Olaskir. ;1727 :Coronation of Emperor Daniil Olaskir. 1750 ;1751 :Coronation of Emperor Alexy Olaskir. ;circa 1765 :Birth of Vera Dubhghoill. ;1775 :Birth of Theodanis Abele.Commemorative statue on Theodanis Plaza, Batista Mining District ;circa 1780 :Vera Dubhghoill receives a marriage proposal from the Emperor. ;1783 :Coronation of Empress Larisa Olaskir. ;1786 :12th Day, Month of Seeds: Birth of Anton Sokolov. ;circa 1790 :Vera Dubhghoill marries Lord Preston Moray. ;1795 :13th Day, Month of Ice: Birth of Daud in Serkonos. ;1798 :25th Day, Month of Nets: Birth of Corvo Attano in Karnaca, Serkonos. 1800 ;1801 :27th Day, Month of Nets: Burning of the ESV-Ridgegate at Wynnedown, Morley. :1st, Month of Ice: Beginning of the Morley Insurrection. :8th Day, Month of Clans: Assassination of the Empress Larisa Olaskir. :17th Day, Month of Clans: A Regency is established to rule the Empire during the crisis. ;1802 :15th Day, Month of Seeds: End of the Morley Insurrection. ;1803 :Morley settlers immigrate to Karnaca. :An unknown woman is marked by the Outsider. :13th Day, Month of Wind: The Morley Famine is officially declared. :3rd Day, Month of Seeds: Coronation of Emperor Euhorn Jacob Kaldwin I. ;1804 :16th Day, Month of Rain: Birth of Delilah Copperspoon. ;1805 :3rd Day, Month of Earth: Birth of Jessamine Kaldwin. ;1806 :Anton Sokolov paints a portrait of Vera Moray. ;circa 1806-1810 :Lord Preston Moray and his wife Vera explore the Pandyssian Continent. Vera is marked by the Outsider. ;1808 :3rd Day, Month of Earth: The research vessel Antonia Aquillo departs for the Pandyssian Continent with Sokolov on board, looking for the Outsider.A Reflection on My Journey to the Pandyssian Continent (1) :Unknown: The ill-fated expedition returns, Sokolov replacing the ship's captain, killed by a wild Pandyssian animal.A Reflection on My Journey to the Pandyssian Continent (4) ;1809 :1st Day, Month of Timber: Foundation of Dunwall's City Watch. 1810 ;1810 :2nd Day, Month of Seeds, 1810: Vera Moray succumbs to a Pandyssian disease. Upon her recovery, she is released from the Addermire Institute.Vera Moray's Belongings :Construction of the Wind Corridor in Karnaca. ;1811 :Vera Moray takes Morris Sullivan as her apprentice. :Daud arrives in Dunwall. ;1813 :2nd Day, Month of Hearths: Birth of Billie Lurk. :Work starts on the Royal Conservatory in Karnaca.Corvo Attano commenting on the conservatory aboard the Dreadful Wale in the mission The Royal Conservatory ;1814 :Discovery of ancient ruins beneath Dunwall. :Vera Moray kills her husband. :Corvo Attano wins the Blade Verbena competition in Karnaca. He is given an early officer ranking and starts serving in the Grand Guard.Developer Commentary - Corvo's YouthDeveloper Commentary - Corvo, the Duke, and the Grand Serkonan Guard ;1815 :Vera Moray starts living in the streets and becomes known as Granny Rags. ;1816 :28th Day, Month of Rain: Corvo is delivered to Dunwall by Duke Abele, as a political gift to the Emperor. ;1817 :7th Day, Month of Songs: Jessamine Kaldwin names Corvo Royal Protector. ;1818 :22nd Day, Month of Ice: The emperor's wife, Beatrix Blayne Kaldwin, dies in childbirth along with the child. :Thaddeus Campbell is appointed High Overseer. ;1819 :Inauguration of the Royal Conservatory dedicated in honor of Beatrix Blayne Kaldwin.Commemorative plaque of the Royal Conservatory 1820 ;1820 :Anton Sokolov meets Esmond Roseburrow and learns the secret of his processed whale oil. :Daud is marked by the Outsider. ;1822 :Sokolov is named Royal Physician and Head of the Academy of Natural Philosophy. ;1823 :2nd Day, Month of Rain: Jessamine and Corvo become lovers. ;1825 :Month of Wind: Piero Joplin enters in conflict with William Trimble on theories about the preservation of mortifying tissue.Trimble's Coin :19th Day, Month of Darkness: Death of Emperor Euhorn Jacob Kaldwin. :1st Day, Month of High Cold: Coronation of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin I. :Piero and Trimble resolves their conflict with a coin toss. Trimble is forced out the Academy of Natural Philosophy. :Beginning of the industrial boom across the Empire. ;1826 :Delilah Copperspoon becomes a painter as Sokolov's apprentice. ;1827 :2nd Day, Month of Rain: Birth of Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin. ;1828 :Radanis Abele,The Duchess In Green, By Douglas Harwickle, Historian son of the Duke of Serkonos, murders Billie Lurk's friend Deirdre. Lurk kills him and becomes a pariah in the underworld. :8th Day, Month of Clans: The first carriage railway is built in Dunwall. ;1829 :Billie Lurk joins Daud and his Whalers. :A confederation of merchants starts investing in Drapers Ward to produce high end clothing. Mortimer Hat arrives in the district with the Hatters gang.The History of Drapers WardWe've been here eight years. We ain't leaving! - Hatter gang member to a Dead Eel 1830 ;1830 :Hiram Burrows is appointed Royal Spymaster. ;circa 1830-1833 :Pistols carried by City Watch officers are upgraded with whale oil technology, under the advice of Burrows to the Empress.Field Survey Notes: the Royal Spy ;1831 :Delilah is marked by the Outsider. ;1833 :Sokolov invents the Arc Pylons and the Walls of Light for the City Watch. ;1834 :Esmond Roseburrow commits suicide. :Delilah begins a relationship with Arnold Timsh. ;1835 :Month of Clans: The Rat Plague strikes Dunwall. :Month of Songs: Drapers Ward crashes. :Delilah founds her Coven of witches. Daud meets some of them. :The "Lonely Rat Boy" is marked by the Outsider. ;1836 :Sokolov invents Tallboys for the City Watch. :Delilah moves her coven to Brigmore Manor, thus becoming the Brigmore Witches. :Piero Joplin has a vision about a mask in the Void. :The water barriers of the Rudshore Financial District break, flooding the place which becomes known as the Flooded District. :Month of Clans: Corvo departs from Dunwall, on a tour of the Empire with the mission from the Empress to find a cure to the plague.The Movements of Corvo Attano ;1837 :Month of Earth: Drapers Ward is affected by the plague, abandoned by the clothing businesses and is disputed between the Hatters and the Dead Eels.Intro monologue of The Dead Eels :18th Day, Month of Earth: Assassination of the Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and abduction of her daughter, Corvo Attano is incarcerated in Coldridge Prison. :19th Day, Month of Earth: The High Judges of Tyvia reveal Zhukov's betrayal and sentence the Hero of the People to a lifetime of prison. :Hiram Burrows is appointed Lord Regent by the Parliament. :Unknown: The ESS Keeper brings back a giant whale to Dunwall after the seemingly loss of its First Researcher, Douglas Church. The Lord Regent gifts the whale's skeleton to his mistress, Lady Waverly Boyle.The Deep WatchersDishonored: The Corroded Man, p.273-274 :Month of Rain: The Dead Counters commissioned by the Lord Regent start their duties under the authority of the newly appointed City Barrister, Arnold Timsh.Dead Counter Responsibilities :Between the Months of High Cold and Hearths:Developer Commentary Corvo escapes from Coldridge Prison and is marked by the Outsider. Daud has a vision of the Outsider and starts searching for Delilah. The events of Dishonored, The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches take place. :Delilah corrupts Billie Lurk. :Daud sabotages Rothwild Slaughterhouse.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 345 :Daud spares Billie after her treason and she slips away to a better life.Developer commentary on Billie's fate after The Knife of Dunwall. :28th Day, Month of High Cold: Lady Boyle's Last Party takes place. Daud participates in and resolves gang conflict in Drapers Ward. Within the next few days, Daud visits Brigmore Manor and stops Delilah Copperspoon's plan to possess Emily Kaldwin. :Corvo spares Daud following their encounter in the Flooded District.Twitter post by Harvey Smith on Daud's fate :Corvo strikes down the Loyalist Conspiracy and rescues Emily. :1st Day, Month of Timber: Coronation of Empress Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin. :1st Day, Month of Clans: Emily convinces her father to start training her as a fighter.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p.372 :Unknown: The Rat Plague of Dunwall ends with the combined efforts of Anton Sokolov and Piero Joplin. ;1838 :28th Day, Month of Clans: Alexandria Hypatia receives her Doctorate of Medicine from the Academy of Natural Philosophy. 1840 ;1841 :Unknown date: Corvo starts training his daughter.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p.23 :Unknown date: A note presents the earliest mention of silvergraphs. :Unknown date: The Spector Club is founded in Karnaca. :2nd Day, Month of Timber: Sokolov demonstrates publicly for the first time the practical use of the sokolites in an event organized by Aramis Stilton at the Royal Conseravtory. The experiment kills the test subjects and Kirin Jindosh takes inspiration for the lenses of his future Oraculum device.Dishonored: The Return of Daud, Interludes ;1845 :2nd Day, Month of Rain: On the day of Emily's 18th anniversary, Corvo arranges a fake assassination attempt at her to test her training.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 231-237 :Inauguration of the Addermire Institute of Infectious Disease in Karnaca by Dr. Hypatia.Silvergraph in Alexandria Hypatia's apartment in Campo Seta Dockyards ;1847 :12th Day, Month of Earth: Dr. Hypatia is decorated with the Grand Medal of Merit by the Duke Theodanis Abele for her work. :The Parade of Fishmongers takes place in Karnaca.Safe Contest Combination :Death of Theodanis Abele. His son Luca succeeds him as Duke of Serkonos.Armando's Heart quotes: "This face is on all the coins minted in Serkonos over the last five years." ;circa 1847 :Meagan Foster meets Anton Sokolov during his retirement in Karnaca. She invites him to live on the Dreadful Wale.Meagan Foster in Death to the Empress: "Five years ago, if someone'd told me that one day I'd be happy not living alone, I would've laughed." ;1848 :Unknown Date: Stilton and Duke Luca Abele inaugurate Stilton Manor's windbreak in the Batista Mining District.Silvergraph in Armando's chamber in the Grand Palace. :Month of Wind: Dolores Michaels receives the "Cultist's Blessing" tattoo at the Red Camellia.Red Camellia Appointment Book :Month of Darkness: Ivan Jacobi receives the "Cultist's Blessing" tattoo at the Red Camellia. :Month of High Cold: Shan Yun receives the "Cultist's Blessing" tattoo at the Red Camellia. ;circa 1848-1849 :Zhukov finds the Outsider's sacrificial knife in the salt mine Utyrka and marks himself with it. ;1849 :16th Day, Month of Rain: The Duke and his inner circle perform a ritual at Stilton Manor and Delilah is rescued from the Void. During the course of the ritual, Aramis Stilton is driven mad at what he has witnessed. While investigating Stilton's disappearance, Meagan Foster is attacked and loses her right arm and eye. :Emily Kaldwin travels back in time from 1852 to witness Delilah's "rebirth" as well as preventing Aramis Stilton from attending the ritual. Her actions result in Aramis retaining his sanity, as well as Billie never coming to look for him, and thus she never loses her eye and hand.''Dishonored: Death of the Outsider'' :Unknown date: Mortimer Ramsey enters Delilah's conspiracy and starts recruiting men of the City Watch to her cause.Mortimer Ramsey in A Long Day in Dunwall: "Three years turning each man to our cause, one by one." ;circa 1849-1850 :Zhukov escapes Utyrka. 1850 ;1850 :Between the Months of Earth and Hearths: One of Delilah's witches plans to strike chaos in Dunwall with the criminal gangs and eliminate Corvo Attano. The events of Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit take place. Martha Cottings disappears with Billie Lurk.The action is set in 1850 and is stated as taking place 12 years after Dishonored. :Month of High Cold: Dr. Vasco of the Addermire Institute records his and Dr. Hypatia's initial experimentation of her new serum and the first apparition of "Grim Alex".Vasco's Diary - Month of High Cold, 1850 :Unknown date: Daud returns to Karnaca in his search for the Twin-bladed Knife. He meets Thomas and asks him about Billie Lurk.Reply from 'T' ;1851 :Month of Harvest: Emily starts exploring Dunwall's rooftops during her night escapades.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p.26 :Month of Nets: Dr. Vasco creates Vasco's Formula for Eyes and Ears, to purge eyes of silver dust from the mines.Vasco's Diary - Month of Nets, 1851 :Between the 18th and 23rd Days, Month of Wind: The Cult of the Outsider document the reality-altering Void perturbations at the Shindaerey North Quarry. :Between the Months of Darkness and High Cold: The events of Dishonored: The Corroded Man take place. :1st Day Month of Darkness: Zhukov arrives to Dunwall with the sacrificial knife and recruits Galia Fleet and Rinaldo Escobar in his schemes. :2nd Day, Month of Darkness: Malchiodi deduces that the Outsider's Mark is his name, and that returning it to him would undo the ritual binding him to the Void.Malchiodi's Diary :15th Day, Month of Darkness: The annual Boyle Masquerade Ball takes place. Zhukov crafts the black mirror and is defeated by Corvo and Emily. The knife disappears. :2nd Day, Month of High Cold: Emily returns to Dunwall after recovering at Heronshaw Lake. She customizes a costume into her own stealth and combat suit. :11th Day, Month of High Cold: Malchiodi plans to find a spirit within the Ritual Hold able to pronounce the ancient language. :27th Day, Month of High Cold: Malchiodi persists in his plan, despite the danger of being killed if the Cult of the Outsider finds out about it. :Between the Months of High Cold and Earth: Empress Emily Kaldwin passes a decree on whale oil distribution and rationing due to shortage throughout the Empire. :25th Day, Month of Timber: Correy Brockburn is murdered by the Crown Killer in Karnaca.Note from Correy Brockburn :5th Day, Month of Songs: Eleuterio Cienfuegos has a dream of "light unfurling upwards" in Shindaerey Peak, inspiring him to ascend the mountain.Journal - E. Cienfuegos :14th Day, Month of Songs: High Oracle Themis has confirmation of the Oracular Order's prophecies being tempered with during the Ritual of the Prophecy of an initiate at the Baleton Chapel. :Unknown date: Breanna Ashworth closes the Royal Conservatory before the unveiling of the Roseburrow exposition to house Delilah's coven of witches.Blind Sisters Search Royal Conservatory ;1852 :Early Month of Earth: The Crown Killer abducts Anton Sokolov for Kirin Jindosh and then delivers him to the Clockwork Mansion before departing from Karnaca to Dunwall.New Orders Meagan Foster travels from Karnaca to Dunwall as well to warn the Empress. :3rd Day, Month of Earth: Cienfuegos starts painting "The Summit Illuminated". :16th Day, Month of Earth: Ichabod Boyle is murdered by the Crown Killer in Dunwall.Ichabod Boyle Case – Witness Statement :18th Day, Month of Earth: Commemoration of the anniversary of Jessamine's death. Delilah usurps the throne of the Empire with the complicity of Luca Abele, Duke of Serkonos.File:Bethesda Showcase (2016) - Dishonored Gameplay World Premiere. :The events of Dishonored 2 begin.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCSpa3TSD9I Dishonored 2's Harvey Smith Answers Your Questions] on Game Informer's Youtube channel. :Between the Months of Earth and Harvest: The events of Dishonored: The Return of Daud take place.[https://titanbooks.com/dishonored-the-return-of-daud-7706/ Synopsis of Dishonored - The Return of Daud] on titanbooks.com :4th Day, Month of Harvest: The Dreadful Wale reaches Karnaca.Meagan Foster to the protagonist during A Long Day in Dunwall: "The Dreadul Wale is slow. It'll take us a couple of weeks to reach Karnaca, even with the Canal."Meagan Foster to the protagonist during Edge of the World: "We've been en route for two weeks." Emily is marked by the Outsider.Dishonored: The Peeress and the Price, issue 1, "The Story of Dishonored" :Between the Months of Harvest and Nets: Emily neutralizes the Duke and his inner circle, and recovers Delilah's spirit.Anton Sokolov in the mission The Grand Palace: "In a lifetime, how many monarchs have done half of what you have in a month?" Delilah sets fire to the Gristol Parliament, partially destroying it.Disarray Spreads After Parliament Fire :24th Day, Month of Harvest: Daud is noted by a member of the Eyeless locked up at the Albarca Baths, his powers blocked by a Suppressor, though he is not recognized as Daud.Eyeless's Diary :Month of Nets: The Dreadful Wale returns to Dunwall. The Dunwall Courier printer to the protagonist: "It's been almost two months, hasn't it?" Emily traps Delilah in her "World as it Should Be" and ends her reign. :7th Day, Month of Nets: Jeanette Lee moves her fighting club to the Albarca to use Daud in organized fights. :Between the Months of Nets and Rain: Luella Price and the Rat Gang start attacking renovation workers in Dunwall. The events of Dishonored: The Peeress and the Price take place. The Clocktower is destroyed, Corvo is injured and Luella imprisoned.The Peeress and the Price is set between the ends of Dishonored 2 and Death of the Outsider, as Emily has defeated Delilah and she still has her powers. :11th Day, Month of Rain: Sister Rosewyn starts investigating Cienfuegos's archive at the conservatory.First Impressions of the Archive :25th Day, Month of Rain: Malchiodi prepares himself to break the most important rule of the Cult of the Outsider and enter the Ritual Hold.Malchiodi's Last Notes :Month of Rain: The events of Dishonored: Death of the Outsider take place. Billie Lurk severs the Outsider's link to the Void. Trivia *The Dishonored series did not originally have a clear dating system. It became a necessity when then Creative Director Harvey Smith and Lead Narrative Designer Sachka Duval started writing Dishonored 2. Most of the resulting timeline was first revealed in the official artbook, Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives, as well as a few events unmentioned in-game. The rest are based on personal comments from Harvey Smith or revealed through the series. *The Great Burning which led to the beginning of the modern calendar is described as a time dominated by cultural destruction – the period was effectuated by a roving cult which grew to enormous size and visited ruin upon all cities. This suggests that the Great Burning was an event orchestrated by human hands and not something linked to the supernatural.Developer Commentary *1837, the year during which Dishonored takes place, is a real-world reference to the first claimed sighting of Spring-heeled Jack, an English urban legend which originated in London during the Victorian era. *Despite the transitions between missions, Dishonored takes place within a time span of 4 to 8 weeks following Corvo's escapes from Coldridge,Twitter post by Harvey Smith between the months of High Cold and Hearths. **This is also confirmed by Corvo and Emily's recollection of those events in Dishonored 2. References fr:Chronologie ru:Летоисчисление Category:Lore Category:Spoilers Category:Timeline